


Sin Again

by danniperson



Series: Extracurricular Activities (NSFW) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: Bad enough Severus had tasted Harry once, without wanting to do so again.





	Sin Again

Harry was sprawled out on the bed, one knee propped up, snoring gently. The left side of his circular glasses were pushed up into his hair, the right barely clinging to their rightful position. The only clothes he wore were his left sock, a half unbuttoned shirt, and his loosened Gryffindor tie. His lips were red and swollen. Several patches of purple love bites marred his neck and chest, and even one on his inner thigh. 

Across the room, Severus shivered at the memory of placing it there.

Fresh from the shower, he himself donned his ratty gray nightclothes. Normally greasy hair hung clean and half dry around his unfortunate face. The sallow, wrinkled face he’d been staring at for the past half hour. Confused as to how an ugly man such as himself had ended up bedding the Wizarding world’s hero. Disgusted that a man of his age and position had mindlessly deflowered a student. His mind imaged the youthful first year he’d met five years ago. 

Shame. Shame burned deep in his gut. Limbs trembled from the effort of holding him upright before the mirror. In the bathroom he’d lingered, half hoping the boy would disappear by the time he emerged. No such luck, it seemed.

A sixteen year old boy was asleep in his bed, half clothed, thoroughly debauched, as appealing as he had been only an hour ago. Severus swallowed. The boy’s limp cock was on display, but Severus remembered it full and wanting. He had explored every inch of that cock with hands and mouth. His own manhood stirred, recalling how his mouth had drifted lower. Tongue massaging the area he sought entrance to, relaxing tense muscles to permit his fingers, then finally…

Severus turned from the child, hand pressing into his eyes. Begone, foul, glorious memories. Curse his blasted libido. He had been sated not long ago; he hadn’t recovered so quickly since his youth. Already his member dented his soft pajamas. Ready for more, he mused in self-loathing. Bad enough he’d mounted his sixteen year old student once without the desire to do so again. A child, he reminded himself, a young boy.

“Professor?”

Severus spun around. Harry was sitting up in bed. At some point he’d grabbed his trousers from the floor with which he shyly covered his lower half. Hesitancy in those green eyes. Emerald gaze dropping to his eager bulge. An endearing flush to that handsome face. 

He’d crossed the room before realizing to cup one soft cheek. Heat in that gaze, bright as the Killing Curse and damning him straight to Hell. Severus had sinned many times in this life; he’d already explored this one in particular. If he was damned for it, he may as well sin again. Tongue across those soft lips, parting in permission for the bruising kiss that followed. Back he pressed that lithe body into the mattress. The boy returned his kisses with sloppy enthusiasm as Severus pulled his pajama bottoms down, only enough to free himself, too impatient to dally much longer than that. 

He slowed as he coated his cock with lubricant, giving the boy a chance to refuse. Instead Harry groped at his back, his butt, urging him on. Thankfully Harry was still loose from their earlier romp; Severus let out a shuddering breath as he sheathed himself once more into welcoming heat. 

“Professor,” the child gasped, legs winding around his hips, holding him inside. 

The word should not have shot such heat to his groin as it did. “Mr. Potter,” he purred, biting his way along that shapely jaw. Severus pumped into that well used body with more abandon than before, so that all Harry could do was cling to him, singing his pleasure into his teacher’s ear. 

Wet tongue at his lobe. The slide of sweaty skin. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Breathy groans. His own barbaric grunt as he spilled himself inside the trembling receptacle beneath him.

Never in his life had Severus been so driven by lust. Then again, he thought numbly as Harry curled up against his side, he had never been in love like this. 

(The boy would truly be the end of him, one way or another.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise since I've been out of the game for so long. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
